<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Attachments by Schattenschreiberin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219723">Attachments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin'>Schattenschreiberin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm bad at tags, Merida and Emma are the best of friends, Multi, going to the fair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:23:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenschreiberin/pseuds/Schattenschreiberin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was always with her brothers.<br/>Merida was always with her friends.<br/>Abandoning those principles and essentially getting lost on the fair together gives the two time and chances for scheming on how to get the others attached to each other as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Rapunzel (Disney)/Jackson Overland (Rise of the Guardians)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Modern AU (I swear I can be creative) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Attachments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah well... Now it became a series.</p><p>I'm sorry for not writing a scottish accent for Merida. I'm horrible at that...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Those guys are so stubborn” Merida threw the dart with so much force that it got properly stuck in the wooden board behind the popped balloon. The game was rigged, the more than shocked face of the guy behind the counter told her that, but it didn’t keep the redhead from winning Emma a slew of plushies.</p><p>Emma stroked the head of a giant unicorn plushie. It was very cheap, but this was a fair, not a toy store so she didn’t expect much from them. “I really like Rapunzel and Hiccup. So, I approve”</p><p>“Ya sure you’re not the big sister?”  Merida grinned and leaned against the counter, giving the poor guy behind it a break.</p><p>“Yes”, the little girl smiled brightly “Otherwise my behavior would not be accepted by my dear brothers after scaring off their bad choices”</p><p>“I’d marry one of them if that’d be a requirement to hang out with you, Em”</p><p>The two laughed before finally moving on.</p><p>They had spotted each other from afar about an hour ago. Merida was here with her friends for the games and food and Emma was here with her brothers for the rides and random stuff you could buy here. It was pretty impressive how they immediately detached themselves from their groups, saying they would go to the same food booth and wait there for them. That way the twins and Rapunzel and Hiccup ran into each other while Merida and Emma ‘got lost’.</p><p>The sixteen- and eleven-year-old continued to stroll down the path lined with booths filled with food, games and obscure items that looked like you couldn’t live without them but then you ended up never using them. They had made sure to leave behind a trail of frustrated gaming booth owners and enough people who definitely would remember Meridas’ wild red curls when asked if she had been at that particular food booth. As well as riding all of Emmas’ favorite rides. It would be easy for the others to find them.</p><p>“I could ask one of our teachers to put them in teams for our next project” Merida suddenly exclaimed.</p><p>“Would they do that?”</p><p>“Oh”, grinning deviously the redhead rubbed her hands together “We have the best teacher for that…”</p><p>“Then they’ll have to hang out together at either their or our place” Emma was already going over all the possibilities that that would give her.</p><p>“I practically live at Hiccups’ and Rapunzels’ place so we would be perfectly set”</p><p>Emma frowned “What about your project-partner though?”</p><p>The older girl chuckled before leaning back and dramatically digging her hands into her wild curls “Punzie! I can’t possibly work on a project while my brothers are jumping all over me. And Pascals’ parents still don’t like me!”</p><p>The brunet giggled at her acting but after rounding the next corner she stopped dead in her tracks. Merida took a few more steps before noticing it and followed Emmas’ gaze.</p><p>Apparently, their friends / brothers had decided to circle around the other way to intercept them, so they were now in front of them. With Jack being talked to by a very tall, even taller than Hiccup, guy with black hair.  Emma huffed and glared at the guy and when Merida looked at her quizzically, she explained “That’s… the one I couldn’t get rid of yet”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emma is just best sister</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>